Mario Kart Arcade Series
The Mario Kart Arcade series of games are official Mario Kart games only available in arcades. These games are co-developed by Bandi Namco Entertainment. The items, vehicles, cups, and gameplay differ greatly from the traditional Mario Kart games. These games are also notable for featuring non-Nintendo characters such as PAC-MAN, Ms. PAC-MAN, and Blinky from the PAC-MAN series of games by Bandai Namco. Mamemetchi from Tamagotchi and Don-chan from Taiko no Tatsujin have also appeared. Daisy cameos and references are present in all three Mario Kart arcade games, but Daisy herself wasn't playable in any of these games until she was included as the fifth downloadable character in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. Mario Kart Arcade GP Daisy herself does not appear in Mario Kart Arcade GP, but the Daisy Cruiser appears in the background of Mario Beach. This version of the cruiser looks similar to the one from [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]], however there are some notable differences. This cruiser has red stripes on the side instead of orange. The image on the side is also different like the inscription, indeed in this series it is written "Daisy Cruiser" whereas in the main ''Mario Kart series it is written "Princess Daisy". This cruiser is also quite shorter, having only two masts instead of three. Beach.png GPcruiser.png GPcruiser3.png GPcruiser2.png Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, every course from the previous installment returns. As such, the Daisy Cruiser still appears in Mario Beach. Daisy herself appears during the award ceremony in the bottom-left corner: Mario Kart Arcade GP DX In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, Daisy appears on a billboard in the Splash Circuit course, which has "Princess Daisy" written on it. This billboard appears several times throughout Splash Circuit. Daisy was added as a playable character to Mario Kart Arcade GP DX in early June 2017. She was previously teased to be a playable character in the game alongside Rosalina and Metal Mario. Daisy is the fifth downloadable character and the seventeenth playable character overall. The update that added Daisy also allows players to race on the PAC-MAN Cup courses in Grand Prix mode. Daisy is currently only available in Japanese arcade cabinets of the game along with King Boo. It is unknown when Daisy (and King Boo) will be added to international versions of the game. The Mario Kart Arcade GP series of games do not use weight classes. The characters are instead grouped based on their stats. As such, Daisy is a balanced character along with Mario, Luigi, and PAC-MAN. Similarly to Mario Kart DS, Daisy and Peach are not in the same group of characters. A potential Daisy course, Daisy Hills, was possibly hinted at in an old teaser scan for the game. It is unknown if a Daisy Cup will be included in a future update or if the Daisy Hills image was just a mock-up. Trivia *Daisy's first artwork in the game was recycled from Mario Kart 7 and her second artwork was recycled from Mario Party 8. Gallery 001.jpg|Daisy's first artwork 002.jpg|Daisy's second artwork MlvwcFi.jpg|Daisy's official reveal for the game as seen in a Japanese video game magazine mkdxpresent3.png|Daisy being teased alongside Metal Mario and Rosalina Gp-daisy-3.jpg|Daisy on the Characters Selection Screen Gp-daisy-4.jpg|Daisy gameplay DaisyMKAGPDX.JPG|A Daisy ad in Splash Circuit DaisyGPDX.png|Daisy in the Standard Kart DaisyGPDXCSS.png|Daisy's idle animation (based off of her Mario Kart DS artwork)